But In Them Nature's Copy's Not Eterne
by Creational
Summary: Winnie runs away from home and meets Jesse Tuck for the first time, except Winnie is 17 years old and not 11, therefore resulting in a lot more chemistry between them. What happens when she finds the secret? What will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Story's name: But in them Nature's copy's not eterne, comes from a scene in 'Macbeth' said by Lady Macbeth. This quote means that everyone has to die sometime.

* * *

**Jesse POV:  
Preface: I have never been much of a thinker; I just go with the flow. But I've never felt this way… I ain't one to believe, but I think now might be the time to begin.**

It was time to visit Ma and Pa. Last time I saw them was 'bout ten or three years ago, I can't remember much. Anyways, I was kind of excited about having the family together for a bit. Miles was coming, too, I bet it'll be one heck of a visit.

I went by the spring, our usual meeting place. I saw Ma heading towards me. She was wearing her same usual clothes, nothin' special really.

"Jesse!" she hugged me.

"Hey, Ma. Missed you."

"Yes, yes, so did we! Come home, won't ya?"

"I think I'll hang out here for a bit, maybe go fishin'. I'll come home later, is that ok?"

"'Course it is. Enjoy Jess." She patted my back and headed back home.

I wasn't really in a rush of headin' back home. I had forever to do that. I just sat by the spring, sipping the old water. I wasn't sure who she was, but I saw a girl coming to the spring. Then I quickly remembered… She don't know the secret. She came closer, and I had to admit that she was pretty damn beautiful. She had long brown hair, light eyes, and she looked just about my age. She wore one of those fancy dresses rich people have. I was positive she was a Foster; her family owns this place. She came closer, and finally spoke.

"Who are _you_?" she sounded surprised. It was entertainin'.

"Jesse Tuck. Whatcha doing here?" I saw her bend to get a sip from the spring. "No, no! Don't drink that!" I tried to sound intimidating.

"You can't tell me what to do. Besides, I own this place." Ah, yes, definitely a Foster.

"Please? Please, don't." I coulda sworn it sounded like I was begging. Well, I was desperate I guess.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"'Cause it ain't good for you."

"Then why did I just see you drinking it?"

"You're not going to make this easier, are you?"

"No." She said and I laughed.

"Well, I'll tell ya later. What's your name?"

"Winnie Foster."

**Winnie POV:  
Preface: The moment I felt freedom, I felt trapped. There was never a compromise. I had to fight for it. And what a strange feeling it was… Being trapped yet free at the same time.**

I stared at him, of course. I mean… What else could I do? I have never been out much. Actually, I have never been out at all. Running away from home could have been a decision I would regret later. Jesse had the most beautiful curly hair, and such a breathtaking smile.

"Well, Winnie… Come with me, will you?" he asked.

"I don't even _know_ you!" I didn't know anybody here. I didn't want to be alone, but I didn't want to be with a stranger. Hmm.

"Do you want to know the story about the spring, or what?" of course I wanted to know the story! What did he think? It is _my_ property anyways. But I wouldn't yell this at him. I will contain what I feel.

"Do you promise to tell me?"

"Yeah, I don't look like a promise breaker, do I?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"Ok, fine."

"Lets go by the pond, Foster." He ran, and I tried to keep up. It was difficult to run with a dress, but I found out that I am not a terrible runner. I managed catch up with him.

"You've never been here, have ya?" he asked while we slowed.

"No. I've never been anywhere." I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because the world is a dangerous place. At least that's what I've heard. But I decided to try my luck and run away."

"Little rebel, aren't you Foster?" he laughed.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I fixed my dress when we stopped by the pond. I've never seen anything quite like it. It looked like the memories I visualized from grandpa's stories. "It's kind of…" I couldn't really think of a word.

"Dirty? Yeah, all ponds are like that." He sat down.

"No." I corrected him. "Beautiful…"

"Sure, you can say that." He was on his back, staring into the sun.

"Can you tell me the story… Now?"

"What story? Oh, the spring? I'll tell ya later." He said carelessly.

"This is why I came here with you!" I protested.

I saw another older looking boy come from the distance.

"Jesse… Who's the girl?"

"She kinda saw me drink from the spring, Miles."

"Well, we don't have much time to waste… Let's take her to our home."

"Wait… No!" I wanted to go home and sit in my fenced backyard. I was afraid.

"We'll explain it." Miles said.

"I don't want to know anymore!" I tried to let go when he and Jesse gripped on my arms.

"Too late, Winnie." Jesse added.

They put me on their old-looking horse, and led me somewhere unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter... Ive been really busy but I will try my best. I changed some of the information from the book, but hopefully it is still a little accurate. Please, please review. The more reviews, the quicker it takes me to write a chapter. :)**

* * *

**Winnie Point of View:**

I saw the delicate dry leafs scattered on the ground, and for some reason I found a charm in the way they were messily arranged. I have been sitting on Jesse's white horse for a couple of hours, and he and his brother just whispered amongst themselves. I felt hurt. I didn't know why I came to the forest anyway; I was just finding a way to rebel against my family. It was not fair to them or for me. But it was too late, and I had to face what would come in my way. _Be strong, Winnie_, I repeated in my head thousands of times.

"I'm thinkin' we're right about here," Jesse's brother, Miles, said.

"Yep," Jesse started, "Good old home."

I tried to make myself look angry, but I couldn't help glancing over my shoulder from time to time to see Jesse's dimpled smile. I managed to keep my back straight throughout the way, like mother taught me to do. _You are a lady of class. You are a Foster, _she would say. Those words sunk deep into my head after many years of repeating them.

I looked at the house in front of me, and I could feel my facial expression completely drop. I have never seen anything like this. It was a very old house, but it had a homey feel to it. It looked mysterious; intriguing. I felt my heart beatingwith excitement.

Miles reached his hand out for me, and I grabbed it as he pulled me off the horse.

"This is the place." Jesse said with a neutral tone to his voice.

I didn't know how I would reply to him, while I was still trying to portray my anger towards him for kidnapping me.

"It's nice." I said dully, yet I knew my eyes could speak more than my mouth did. My grandmother would always tell me that my crystal blue eyes would do all the talking.

Jessie laughed. "You're a funny kid, Foster."

"I don't see myself being funny in any way, and I would appreciate if you would not call me Foster, my name is _Winnie_, you know. And I am not a kid. I am your age!"

He laughed. I was frustrated.

"You can't just do this to me! You took me away and it's difficult. You won't tell me your stupid secret and I am here alone with strangers I have never met in my life." I could almost feel a fresh tear drop across my sullen face, but I didn't let it move a centimeter away from my eye.

"Don't worry, Winnie." Miles said. "It will all be alright, I promise. We won't do nothin' to ya, we're absolutely harmless. You will be safe at home soon enough," he said with a knowing, sincere look in his eyes, and I couldn't help but be convinced.

I nodded, and Jesse gave me a light push on a shoulder, hinting that I should go towards the house. I took the courage and looked into his eyes. His eyes were green with specks of honey. I found them beautiful. He smiled a tiny smile, and my cheeks reddened. I smiled to myself as I turned my head away, and butterflies swamped my stomach. A new feeling, I thought.

Miles opened the door without knocking, and I saw a chubby, warm-looking woman in front of us.

"Is it true?" she asked, almost gasping.

"Ma, it would've happened eventually. We got lucky." Jesse said.

"You're right." She agreed, then looked at me with smiling eyes. "Hello there, Im Mae. I know you must be scared right now, but don't worry. We wont harm you." She assured me like Miles did. "Oh, how rude of me. What is your name?"

"Winnie Foster."

"Well, Winnie. Will you excuse us for a second? Feel comfortable. Ya can sit on the couch or grab a cup of milk. I just need to talk to my sons."

"Okay." I went and sat on the dusted, old, sofa. I meshed my fingers together, and felt them sweat eventually. I was nervous, but there was a voice telling me that I shouldn't be.

I waited for a few minutes, as I heard muffled voices from the door beside me. _No, I want to tell her_, I heard the voices argue.

They came back, smiles on their faces. I also met Miles' and Jesse's father, Angus Tuck. He was nice, like the rest of them.

The family went to the kitchen to prepare some food, and Jesse came towards me.

"Mind if we go outside?" He asked.

"Um, I guess not." I followed him to the dark forest, with stars shining above us.

We sat by a tree, and he began.

"Winnie, what I'm about to tell you is really important, and you can't tell this to no one. Understand?"

"Yes." I was eagerly waiting.

"Ok, so here it goes… Many years ago, we moved to this place. We were walking long distances, and we were parched. Then, we saw a fountain. We all went and drank some of that water, and we just lived normally. Eventually, years went by, and we stayed the same. Nothin' has changed. We didn't know what happened, but we knew it was that water. One day pa was so depressed, he tried stabbin' himself with a knife. Still… He immediately recovered. Winnie… This water makes us immortal. And you can't say anything about it. People thought we were witches or somethin', so we stayed pretty isolated. Miles and me visit once in a while, but we travel a whole lot so no one really knows. The people we did know already died, so it's all good."

I stared, my eyed wide open. _This couldn't be true_, I thought. _These are a bunch of myths. This is a lie!_

"You are lying to me!" I shook.

"No, Winnie… Please… Believe me. I ain't lying."

"This cannot be true… Magic doesn't exist." I said with disbelief.

"Who said this is magic? This is more like a curse." He sighed. '

"Is this why you didn't want me to touch the water?" I could feel myself connecting pieces in my head, like solving a puzzle.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "But please… Trust me and don't tell this to anyone. Ok, Winnie?" his eyes pierced through mine with intensity.

"Ok." I lowered my head.

I felt a soft yet dominant touch on my hand. It was Jesse's. He kissed my cheek. I immediately blushed, but I felt those butterflies again. Maybe staying with the Tucks for a little while won't be such a bad idea, I thought. He smiled at me, and I returned the smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_New chapter! Sorry for the long wait... But I guaratee that if this gets good feedback, I will definitely continue the story because I have some ideas. :) _**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_

* * *

  
_

**Jesse P.O.V.:**

I felt something for that girl. What did I feel? I didn't know yet. But I always wanted to be 'round her, and whenever I was with her, I felt different – in a good way.

"'Night, Win." I waved, headin' to sleep. She bobbed her head up, sitting on the sofa, and smiled. "Good night, Jesse." I smiled back, and her cheeks were red, from what I saw.

I went to the room where me and Miles sleep. He was readin' a book; I wasn't hesitant to bother him.

"Brother," I started.

"Thanks for interruptin'" he sighed. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, um, it's the girl…" I looked at the floor while speakin'.

"Yes?"

"I think… I might… Well, I don't know much, but…"

"You like Winnie," Miles knew.

"Yeah, but I'm thinkin' I don't just like her… I think I'm…"

"In love with her?" Miles completed the sentence again.

"Well, I've never felt what it's like to be in love. I don' know, am I?"

"You sure are…" Miles let out a surprised laugh, then tapped my shoulder. "Who woulda guessed? Jesse, the kid who would climb on trees… In love."

"Don't get too excited." I paused for a second. "What should I do?"

"Tell her... Before it's too late."

I nodded. Sadly, Miles' experience with love wasn't all that smooth, so I guessed he wanted somethin' more for me while there was still a chance.

I stayed awake the whole night, and took a walk outside by the pond. It was the only thing that made me feel alright. _Tomorrow I would tell her_, I thought. But for now, all I could do was walkin' in circles.

**Winnie P.O.V:**

I woke up, and stretched comfortably. I savored each moment I was with the Tucks… It was surreal – like a dream. The simplicity here was what made me complete. Looking at the stars, or throwing a pebble into the pond, or lying on the grass. I've never had those things back home. Sure, I had my backyard, but it was nothing compared to this. I liked being disconnected from everything.

"Winifred! Mornin'!" Mae waved from the kitchen as I raised my head.

"Good morning." I nodded. "Pardon me, but have you seen –" I didn't have the opportunity to finish my sentence.

"Jesse?" she smiled. "He's been outside. Want some breakfast, hunny?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'll be back." I walked out the door, and ran into the forest. I loved the feeling of the wind blowing my across my face, smelling the green trees around me. I wore my dress from the day before, and if I closed my eyes for long enough, I felt like I was flying. I felt like I had no worries – like the world opened itself for me only.

I started to look around to find Jesse, but couldn't find him. I searched, and gave up after a while. I sat by the pond, dipping my feet.

"Winnie." His voice.

"J-Jesse… Um… H-hi… I… I looked for you, and I couldn't find you… And so I went here, and – I mean, don't think I stopped looking for you, I just came to rest and I promised myself to look again and – " I sounded like a complete and utter idiot. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I frowned.

"Nothin', it's just that… Well… You are rather funny." I looked at him, confused. "No, no, not in a bad way! You have somethin' that makes me laugh. It's good. Believe me."

"Oh." I mumbled. "Well, that's good, I guess." He was standing up, but sat down next to me.

"You like it here, don't ya?"

"Yes. There is a serenity here that cannot be explained… I can feel it. I don't know how to explain it…"

"I know what you mean." He quickly answered.

I couldn't quite explain why, but I knew that he understood what I said. I knew that he felt those very same emotions I did. It was something in his voice.

"Winnie…" Jesse began again.

"Yes?"

"I… Well, I wanted to say that… I think that… I might, well…" He stumbled on his words.

"What?" I creased my forehead. He shook his head for a second.

"Well, don't you want to go back home?"

"Where did that come from?" I asked, confused and somewhat hurt. Did he want me to leave?

"It wasn't fair for takin' you away from your home. Your parents must be worried."

"But it is my own decision to make. Jesse, taking me was wrong, but I will never trade these past few days for anything in the world. I learned how to live here. I feel like I can face the real world – there is nothing to be afraid of. The unknown scared me, but all I thirst for is this freedom that runs through my veins. I belong here." His sight met mine, and his eyes were a bit red. He looked sad.

"Winnie… I'm trouble. Heck, I'm a 104-year-old man. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Yes, it does." I admitted. "But you don't act that way, Jesse. You are more free-spirited than _anyone_ I've ever met." He kept on looking.

"But you are right… I should go." I sighed. "Say goodbye to Mae and Miles for me. Tell them thank you… for everything."

"Wait, you don't know the way back!"

"I saw the route when you took me here with the horse. I remember it."

"Wait… Winnie…"

"Bye." I ran. I tried to hold my tears, but they burst out as I ran. I didn't want to feel rejected, and so I rejected him. He was right – he _was_ trouble. Was his family just crazy? Could be. All I knew was that I would never see Jesse again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Winnie's P.O.V.**

I returned home, and as I imagined, I got scolded for my actions. I deserved it. I left the security of my home with no notice to run off to some forest, where I happened to be kidnapped. But now

that I have seen so much, it was difficult to live my life the way I was used to. My life became complex – there was no smooth, boring routine to follow. My path was tangled and blurry, _if _I even had

a path ahead of me. And that was the problem – I started questioning, finding a deeper meaning in everything I saw or touched. I felt as if I was no longer a child, but a mature person with worries

and uncertainty. And of course I couldn't forget those two days that changed me forever – specifically that _person_. The more I thought about Jesse, the more I knew he _was_ trouble. But he was also

kind, and understanding, and _free_. I sat under infinite sunrays, playing with the grass under my fingers, listening to the buzzing of bees around me. I closed my eyes for just a second. _I would never _

_see him again_, I thought in despair. But I was strong enough. I was strong enough to contain my feelings. What killed me the most, though, was not knowing what could have been.

Weeks have passed since I last saw Jesse, and I secretly though of him every day. I kept a diary in my room, filled with the thoughts I couldn't let out. It was obvious that I missed him, and I

regretted what I've done – running away from him. I should have let him finish what he wanted to say, even if it meant rejecting me. I shouldn't have left with an incomplete feeling. But it was too

late; Jesse probably left his home to travel again. I went to sleep moments after writing another page in my diary, and turned off the lights. A tap on the window woke me up several hours later. I

hurriedly looked out the window, and saw pebbles hitting my window, one by one.

"Who is it?!" I shouted, half asleep. "Stop it!"

As I got a closer look, there was a silhouette of a person. I didn't quite see who it was, but I stepped closer, and opened my window.

I saw him. He was standing there, with rain pouring over him. I stood in front of my window, speechless. My eyes widened, and I placed my hand over my mouth. _Was it really him?  
_

"Winnie!" his voice was muffled with the sound of rain. I quickly wrapped myself with my blanket and quietly ran out the door. There he stood in front of me. The heavy rain was starting to wet my

hair, and I looked into his eyes.

"Winnie…" he said again. "I…" he ran his hand through his hair for a second, nervous. "I didn't mean what I said! I promise you… I… I was scared. I wanted to tell you somethin' else, Winnie. I love

you, and I don' care what it takes but I want you to be with me. I want you so badly. And I would've come earlier, but I didn't know if I should've, since you ran away." He gasped for his breath – it

was difficult for him. He stood in the pouring rain. I didn't know what to say.

"I want you, and I love you. I want us to be together." Tears started falling from my eyes, and I was so cold from the rain.

"Jesse… I… You can't just come back, expecting everything to fall back into place."

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"I don't know if I –"

"Winnie, do you love me?" he asked again.

"Does it really matter?" I asked.

"Matters more than ever…"

"Well, then, I guess I…" Our eyes met. He leaned closer to my face, and I closed my eyes as he placed his hands around my waist, and kissed me. I felt my cheeks turning crimson, but I placed one of

my hands on his shoulder, and the other on his chest. I stood on the tip of my toes, my bare feet touching the wet grass. His body was warm, despite the cold weather.

"Jesse, I love you." I bit my bottom lip, and looked at him and only him. We kissed again.

"Winnie, I love you." He smiled. We sat against the fence of my backyard, his arm wrapped around me, as I rested my head on his shoulder. I heard someone coming.

"Winnie?" It was my mother. I left my window open, so she must have heard something. She opened the front door, and found us.

"Who is this!" she didn't ask, but shouted.

"Mother, I can explain… He is just – "

"Winnie! Get to your room _now_! Say goodbye to the outside world, because this is the last time you will ever see it. You have abused my rules _twice_, and you will pay the consequences."

I almost cried. "But mother! Please! I can really explain!"

"I do not _care_! Winnie! You are a disgrace to the family. You are a disobedient child with no manners or respect whatsoever. This is only the beginning of the punishment. There is a lot more to

come!" I knew what my mother was capable of doing and I cringed at thinking of it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Jesse as I stood up. He whispered back.

"Don't worry 'bout a thing. We will meet. Soon. I'll make sure of that." He almost leaned to kiss me, but then saw my mother's glare and changed his mind.

"Ma'am," he nodded at my mother, then climbed over the fence and scurried into the dark forest.

"Is this why you've ran away in the first place! Because of that _boy_?!"

"No! It wasn't because of that at all, mother. Please. Just let me explain!"

"I don't care for explanations. Up to your room!" Her voice terrified me. "Take a good look around you. This is the last time you will be seeing _any _of it." Tears were on the verge of bursting out, but I

couldn't show my weaknesses to my mother. I did as she told me, and inhaled the smell of rain. _I would remember this moment forever_. I went back to my room, and despite my punishment, I felt

like I finally had something to look forward to again.

* * *

Please, please review! Only the reviews motivate me to continue to write this story, and the more feedback, the more I'll be inspired. (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! New chapter. This one is a bit shorter than the others, but please bear with me, because this is from Jesse's P.O.V. and I find that writing from Winnie's is a lot easier for some reason, and so I end up writing more (possibly because she is a lot more emotional.) I've put a lot of effort into this one, hope you like it! :) Tell me if you like it written from Jesse's P.O.V., or if you prefer Winnie... Also, if this gets at least 6-7 comments from 6-7 different people in the next week, I'll write/put the new chapter up very soon! So reviews are encouraged! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jesse P.O.V:**

I ran, and couldn't contain the laughter and excitement. I did it. And the person I needed to see this ver' second was Miles.

I spotted our house, with Miles sittin' by the pond during the dead night.

"Miles!" I shouted, runnin' towards him.

"Yeh?" He looked up, but still kept his hand on his fishin' rod.

"I did it! I told her! I told her everythin'!"

"Serious?!" I could feel the excitement in Miles voice.

"Yeah! Said and done!" He dropped his fishing rod and gave me a huge, wet kiss on both cheeks, puttin' his hands on my shoulders.

"Nicely done, my brother!"

"Lets head to the fountain' and drink up," I mentioned after few minutes of laughter and jokes. Miles and me considered the fountain to be a holy, sorta sacred place. Whenever somethin' good would

happen, it was our tradition to drink the pure water for good luck.

We placed our hands inside the crystal clear water an' sipped as quickly as possible. We sat by it for a few good hours, relaxin', and taking it all in. We waited 'till sunrise.

"I'm gonna see her again. Tonight."

"Wow, that's neat." Miles replied. "Imagine, Jess… Just one sip, an' she will become exactly like us. You will have her forever."

"Yeh… I want't talk to her 'bout it sometime."

"Unbelievable that drinkin' this water would change our lives forever… Now we're basically immortal."

"Ahem," I heard a feminine sort of voice. We looked up, and saw a woman dressed in a purple gown, with her hair tied up. It was Winnie's mother!

"M-Ma'am… Hello, how do you d-?"

"Don't think I didn't see you filthy farmers discuss the 'magic of the water'." She glared. "I know everything. Stay away from Winifred, or trust me… The secret _will _be revealed, and you will regret

that little puppy-dog love 'fling' of yours."

"No! Please!" I begged. "If you think I don't love your daughter, you are out of your mind!"

"Ha!" she laughed. "Peasant boy trying to speak in his simplistic language in order to persuade me the ridiculous 'love' he feels for _my_ daughter!" She paused, then started speakin' again. "You

thought I didn't know where you live after you went about into that forest? Guess what, my darling? This is _our_ property and I know it as well as my right hand. Thought I wouldn't find you, farm

boy? Just did. And I must say, I stepped into the _perfect _conversation. Farm boy wants to sneak to girl's house. Then farm boy plans to carry girl and tell her about his plans to ask her to drink that

water and become immortal, just like you monster. A fantastic plan, actually. But guess what, again? Plan over. Goodbye." She smiled, with no words comin' out of my mouth.

"Miles…" I spoke a while after she left.

"Yes?" he shuddered.

"I think that this is truly the end…"

"What will you do?"

"I don' know Miles, I don' know."

"What will _we_ do!" Miles corrected himself. "Ya know Jesse, that was irresponsible of you. Now all our family's at risk. Want the whole world to find about that magic water of ours?"

"I didn't ask for this to happen, Miles. An' you should know out of all people."

"Jesse… I'm gonna leave. I don't want to get in no trouble. You're on your own now…"

For some reason I felt more empty than ever… All I could do was close my eyes an' pray for a miracle. And I did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So as you will see, there is no point of view this time. I thought I'd keep it neutral... Tell me if you want to keep it for more chapters, or if this should be a one-time thing. :)**

**

* * *

**

There was one thing Jesse knew – he had to see Winnie. He had to see her, but he also had to warn her. What Winnie's mother had heard was the secret of the Tucks they have been trying to keep

for over 85 years. They succeeded, not peeping a word. However, when Winnie came into their lives, everything changed. For Jesse, it was as if there was suddenly a watch on his wrist, reminding

him of the ticking time. The time he might lose, the time he might never gain again. Time became a part of Jesse's life again… He was no longer a rock, anciently sitting by a river… Jaded. He was the

water; he was the air. Of course, he knew it was only for some time… But he liked feeling like that again… He liked feeling like he was mortal, and like the present was the only problem he had to

face. It was possibly the most exciting and life-threatening event he had to face during those 85 years, and he loved it. The day was lovelier than ever – the sun shone, reflecting its light on the

ground, but the air was chilly, and the winds would howl in your ears, sending shivers down your spine. It was like fire and ice… Uncertain, and open for interpretation. Jesse had said his goodbyes to

a very confused Miles, and came up with a plan to see Winnie. He had no other option… He could not wait. It was urgent. But he also had to make sure Winifred's mother would not see him… And so

he wasn't the one going, but his father – Tuck. Jesse wasn't sure that he would agree, but for some reason, Tuck has grown very attached to Winnie – she was like his daughter that he never had.

He cared for her safety, and if it meant leaving the security of his home to head to the very end of Treegap, he said that he would do so.

It was morning, and with Jesse's directions, Tuck arrived at the Foster's home. He opened the gate, and knocked on the door three times. He quickly stood straight, fixing his posture, spitting on his

hand and running it through his hair. To his surprise, an old, graceful, wrinkled old lady opened the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, how do you do? I am Angus Tu – Smith. I am Angus Smith. And I was wondering if I could have a word with Winifred?"

"And why is that, _Angus Smith?_" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, madam. Do not worry… I mean no harm. I just found a book in the woods with her name written inside… I went to the local police station, and they said that she got lost in the woods a few

days ago, and that's why she mighta dropped it… They gave me the address and everythin'… I just thought she might want it back."

"Oh, is that so? Well, just a second… Winifred! Hurry down, now won't you?" The lady stood in front of Tuck, inspecting him one last time… "You look awfully familiar… What is your name, again?"

"Angus."

"Angus? Angus… I do remember many years ago, when I was a child… I would walk home from school everyday, and I would always pass this very peculiar, stranded house… And there was a man

there named Angus… Tuck? Yes, it was Tuck… And he had a wife too… Fair, red-hair… I was always curious about them, but never dared to speak. One day, I walked home with one of my friends, and

when we passed by the house, I asked her if she knew a thing about those people. And she said they were involved in a sort of curse, or black magic. I don't remember what, but it frightened me

very much. And now that I look at you, you look more and more similar to Angus Tuck… Except your last name is Smith… And of course, that was over 65 years ago… Couldn't be possible, now could

it?"

Angus stood there, almost visibly shaking. He had no answer… But Winnie came down just in time.

"Oh, hello." She said as she saw Tuck.

"Hello, are you Winifred?" He hinted Winnie that she should not know him.

"Yes… Yes I am." She caught on.

"I found a book in the woods… Has your name in it… Is it yours?"

"Actually it is! I've been looking for it for such a long time. Thank you!" She still played along with his game.

"Now, I believe the book has a note you wrote inside… You do not want to forget it… So make sure to look at it." He lightly added. "Alright, goodbye now… Nice to bring the book back to its rightful

owner." He smiled at Winnie's grandmother. He left and closed the gate.

Winnie ran to her room and looked through the book, and found a note in Jesse's handwriting:

_Meet me tonight… By the spring. There is a lot that is needed to be said. And please don' tell your mother, no matter what…_

_- J  
_

Winnie put the note on top of her diary. She knew that no matter what, she would see Jesse that night.

"Bethany?" Winnie's grandmother approached Winnie's mom, who was sitting by the piano.

"Yes, mother?"

"A man stopped here today… By the name of Angus… Smith. But when I looked at him, he reminded me of a man I saw during my youth. But who knows, I might be imagining this from old age…"

"Wait, mother… What was the name of the man?"

"Oh, the man that just stopped by? Angus Smith."

"No, not him. The other one."

"Hmm… Angus… Tuck. Yes. That was the name. Tuck."

It was that moment that Bethany Foster knew exactly what she was about to do…


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long break, but I have just recently been inspired to write again. I hope you like this... I know the suspense is building and building, but I want the story to be full of detail and logic :) Please review! It encourages me to write...**

****AT LEAST 6 COMMENTS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER****

**

* * *

**

_I love him_, Winnie Foster romantically inked the words in the faded, thick, page of her diary. She knew it sounded sappy and possibly dramatic in a sense. The whole scenario of meeting a

magical boy and falling in love with him after a couple of days was still mind-boggling to Winnie, but she couldn't help it. She knew that even if it _was_ 'puppy-love', it was her _first_ love, and

she couldn't imagine herself loving anyone else. Jesse was it.

Winnie sighed happily – she was going to see him again. Only she. Of course, she still did not know about her mother's plan.

She continued writing:

_When I am with him, I feel like no one is around us. Like we are the only people on earth. But when I am with him, I also feel the most intense fear. The fear of forever, and the fear of _

_death. Although I may be living now, this life is so short, but time is what encourages me to be, encourages me to live. _Winnie dipped her quill in the deep black ink, and pulled her lustrous,

brown hair to one side of her shoulder. _Without time, _she continued, _what would we be? As Jesse's father said, we __wouldn't__ be. The Tucks are not anything but rocks, and dead leaves._

Winnie could feel a tear falling down; she decided she had written enough for one day.

She approached her closet, and slid her hand through all her dresses. She picked a simple white dress made of cotton, with buttons and ruffles in the front. It was already night, and she

didn't dare to make the slightest noise. She quietly tiptoed her way down the polished, wooden stairs, and climbed out her kitchen window.

Winnie held a candle to guide her through the woods, and as she approached the spring, she could already she Jesse's pearly white teeth – that smile she adored. The young lovers ran

towards each other and passionately embraced one another.

"Oh, I feel like this is Romeo and Juliet." Winnie laughed, while crying. Winnie's family made sure that she would grow up proper and educated. She sat with a tutor and read everything,

from Jane Austen's _'Pride and Prejudice'_, to Henrik Ibsen's _'Brand'._ Jesse placed both of his hands on the sides of her face, and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Oh, but Winnie." Jesse smiled. "This won' be a tragedy. Not unless we can help it." Winnie closed her eyes and let Jesse wrap his hands around her body. His touch warmed her.

"Winnie, wait… I… I have to tell you somethin'."

"Yes?"

"I was talkin' with Miles about the spring and you, and your mother overheard everythin'." The look of his face was one of devastation. "She threatened to do stuff… To tell…"

"W-What?" Winnie pulled away from his arms, and placed her hand over her wide-open mouth. "This… This is dangerous, Jesse! She could reveal you!"

"No, she won't. Because she don' know that we are meeting right this second, Winnie. Don' worry." Winnie carefully scanned her head. _No, no one saw me_. She assured herself again.

"Winnie," Jesse continued. "I know this might be out of the blue… But I don' know how much time we have left, and, and I've never even been slightly aware of love before I met you. I

want to be with you. All the time." He took a deep breath, and Winnie could spot a few freckles on his smooth skin. "Will you drink the spring water, and be with me forever?"

Winnie stood in her place. This was too much. Her head spun, and spun, and spun.

"Jesse… I don't know… I mean, this is a lot to think about." Again… The thought of life, and death, and infinity, and Winnie could not take it. "Oh, Jesse… I love you, but I must think this

over."

"I understand. Do take your time." Winnie pulled closer to his face, and they kissed.

While tears rolled down Winnie's cheeks, she waved goodbye to Jesse, and ran home.

"Tomorrow evening." Jesse reminded.

"I'll never forget." Winnie smiled, and disappeared.

Little did Jesse and Winnie know, Bethany Foster stood there the whole time, watching them, wickedly orchestrating her plan.


End file.
